Love is a Sin
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: It has been two years since Lenka disappeared. And now Len is set on finding his other half. Please R&R!
1. Facing a New World

Len woke up. Beside him was Rin, his twin sister. He sighed. He wondered if Lenka even survived when she went to risk her life to save them from the clutches of Luki and Mikuo. Tomorrow would be the two year anniversary since her disappearance.

Rin slowly opened her groggy eyes. She yawned and her morning breath caught on Len's nose. His face cringed.

"Ugh! Rin, go brush your teeth!" He whispered. Her face cringed too.

"Says you!" They both got up and walked inot the bathroom. Len and Rin both grabbed their tooth brushes and brushed their teeth. He looked out the bathroom window. He saw Americans walking up and down the sidewalks. _This early? Man, they must have busier lives than us Japanese!_ He thought.

As the twins walked out of the bathroom, they went to closet. Len changed out of his pajamas, along wiht Rin. Of course, Rin motioned Len to go to the bathroom. She WAS developing things Len didn't so...Rin needed her alone time. But as far as he could see, Rin had nothing above and below her waist.

Len walked into the kitchen, where he saw that the rest of the gang had already woken up. Miku looked at Len. He smiled.

"Man it's going to be two years since we lost Luka and Lenka," Miku sighed. Len almost choked on his cereal. He nodded.

"W-well, maybe their not actually dead?" Len hoped what he said was true. Even though he only came in contact with Lenka very few times, and they were for sinister purposes, Len felt like he knew Lenka more than Luka.

Miku shook her head. "No...if they were alive, they would of showed up way back. Their visit is long over due," She explained. Tears fell out of her eyes and into her cereal. Len sighed.

Maybe she was right. But Len felt like she was still alive. Or maybe grief just wouldn't let him go on? Either way, Len would be miserable. He put his arm around Miku. This girl was pretty emotional when it came to losing something she loved. In this case, Luka.

She hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. Everyone turned in their direction. Rin looked at Len with a smirk. He shot her a glare.

Tomorrow...everyone says it's great, but in Len's case, he doesn't want to live to see it.


	2. Waking up to a New Day

Lenka woke up. She was lying in a hospital bed. She looked beside her. There was Luka and Mikuo. He looked over at her and smiled. Luka had her eyes closed.

"Glad to see your awake...I thought I would never see that," Mikuo's voice sounded small and raspy. Luka opened her eyes. She looked over at Mikuo and Lenka.

"Hmm...you actually lived...wait 'till Len finds out...only he doesn't know where we are," Luka whispered. Lenka looked behind her. There was nothing there. Mikuo looked at her with sad eyes.

"Looking for Luki? Well...he's dead..." Mikuo looked at his toes. Lenka laid her head back. She closed her eyes. She could remember everything clearly.

* * *

_"Any last words?" he said, as he pointed the gun to her head. Lenka tried to speak, but the pain she felt only made her churn on the inside. Her face twisted into a terrible clench._

_There was silence for a moment, then all that could be heard was the deafing ring of a gun shot..._

_Lenka opened her eyes. She looked up. Luki was lying in a pool of blood. It running from his head. She gasped in horror. She looked at Mikuo. He looked at her with terror on his face._

_Yes, Mikuo was a bit sinister, but killing someone could scar him. Especially his best friend._

_"...I-I'm so sorry Lenka! I-I just reacted, I didn't know what to do! Please don't hate me!" Mikuo cried. She got up to hug her friend. She smiled._

_"He was probably going to kill you too...don't sweat it!" She said. She repeated Len's words. Mikuo smiled._

_"Let's go get Luka," They ran into the building. Lenka pressed the unfreeze button. Luka fell._

_"Miku?! Len?! What did you do to them you bastards?!" Luka said, pounding on the glass._

_"No! Don't worry, they escaped...alive!" Lenka explained. Luka kept pounding on the glass._

_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yelled. Lenka sighed. The heard a loud crash at the entrance._

_"Show yourself! This is a raid!" They heard someone yell. They heard screams. Probably the gender-swaps. Mikuo grabbed Luka's arm, as they ran down the hallway. They jumped out the window as the cops got a hold of a strand of Lenka hair. She yelped as they ripped it out._

_They pointed the gun at them, and shot. It hit Mikuo in the back. He emitted a deafening cry. Lenka fell on the ground. She bounced back up, where she hit her head on a rock. Terribly._

* * *

Lenka sighed. Yes...the day that she almost met certain death. She looked at Mikuo and Luka once more. Mikuo was happily shoving pudding into his face, and Luka was eating some mac n cheese. A nurse came in and offered Lenka some mashed potatoes.

"No thank you...maybe later," Lenka smiled. The nurse nodded, and left the room. Beside her, she saw a picture of Len. _Where did this come from?_ She thought. She shrugged and picked it up. She studied it. She blinked. She realized this was not a picture of Len at all.

"I must be hallucinating," Lenka muttered. She looked out the hospital window. "Where ever you are, please come find me Len," She whispered.


	3. Discoveries

"_Where ever you are, please come and find me Len,_" Len jerked up. There it was again. The voice. Len swore it was Lenka's. He looked out he car window. He pressed his hand on the cold glass.

"Hey ding-dong, stop daydreaming and get out! We're already here!" Rin pushed Len out of the car. He was too lost in thought and tired to fight. He got up and started drag himself over to the restuarant. Today was it. The day Lenka disappeared.

"Welcome to Luigi's, reservations?" A man said.

"Uh, yes, Shion," Kaito said. The man looked at the list of names. He nodded.

"Ah yes, Mr. Shion, Mrs. Hatsune, and The Kagamines, please come this way," They all followed the man.

They were lead to a table that was near the window. Len looked out. He laid his head against the freezing window. He looked up at the rest of the group. Rin was playing with salt and pepper. She was pouring them into her dress' pockets.

Miku was looking into her menu, and Kaito was just sitting there. Staring at the table.

"I'll just go to the bathroom...and get cleaned up," Len nervously smiled as his friends and dimwitted sister looked up at him. He walked away, then he heard footsteps behind him. Someone grabbed his shoudler.

He spun around, only to have his nose brush very close to Rin's. He gasped and stumbled back.

"Jesus Rin! Gosh...tell me who you are before I accidently kiss you!" He said, shivering. Rin smiled.

"Well...c'mere, I have to talk to you," She said. As they walked outside, he noticed Rin looked back frequently and sped up her pace.

"Rin? What are y-" Len was cut off as Rin hushed him with her finger.

"Okay, no one is following us so..." She took a deep breath," You know how Lenka and Luka are gone? Well, I found out late yesterday that they aren't dead!" Rin said clapping and bouncing up and down.

"H-how?!" Len said, grabbing her shoulders. Rin stood there, in thought. She tapped her chin.

"Well, I heard, that Kaito heard, that Leon heard, that Miku heard, that-" Len placed his finger on her lips.

"Okay I get it, but where are they?" Len asked. Rin looked at him again.

"Oh...that I DON'T know, neither does anyone else," Rin said, shamefully rubbing the back of her head. Len sighed, letting his shoulders drop.

"C'mon, we might as well get back inside, I'm starving!" Len said, grabbing his sister's hand. She nodded.


End file.
